


[I can't think of a name right now, sorry]

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I just started typing and this happened, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Owada Mondo, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: He doesn't remember when he realized
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	[I can't think of a name right now, sorry]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sinless like the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456838) by [bastardbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/pseuds/bastardbones). 



> Still can't think of a name.

He doesn't remember when he realized it. It feels like it's been his entire life, but he knows it wasn't. He doesn't know what his mother would have said about it. She died when he was too young to remember anything about her. His father...well, he doesn't talk to him anymore. He doesn't even know if his old man is still alive. He doesn't care either way. Either way, when his old man found out, hell would've been preferrable to being in his home. There was everything every steretypical dysfunctional home had: yelling, screaming, bottles being thrown, punches being thrown, a steel-toed boot to his chest and stomach, and his brother tackling the old man into a wall knocking him out. They escaped that night and stayed at one of their mother's friend's place. She took them in and let them sleep in the basement, and otherwise left them alone. For the most part, he was raised by Daiya who did his best to help him with everything he could. Eventually, he became at least half the man his brother was.

He looks at his student handbook. It stares back at him like a cruel joke. It wasn't a secret per say, but he didn't trust any of the chucklefucks here to keep it on the downlow at all. He holds the envelope and stares at it before getting the courage to open it. He sighs a bit. It wasn't that. It was worse. It was about Daiya. Like almost everything else about him, it was about Daiya. He didn't really understand why that was some what a relief to him. It shouldn't be. He wasn't sure what was worse: being outed or the whole world knowing he was responsible for his elder brother's death. Well, either way, he wouldn't be able to fufill his brother's last wish. That was his only goal: fufilling his brother's wish. After all, it was his fault his brother became a stain on the pavement. It was his fault his brother couldn't move on with his life and maybe start a little family on his own. It was his fault that so many people lost the one person who gave them hope. If he had to guess, he was the Crazy Diamond's despair to his brother's hope. All he did was fight. He was hardheaded, hot tempered, and not half as charismatic as his brother. Daiya could settle any fight with a few words and leave with a new person to drink with. Mondo could only settle things with his fists, and he leaves with bruises and a trail of blood following him. 

Just as he relaxes, the doorbell rings and before he can open the door, a note slips under the door. He picks it up and sighs. Chihiro, of course. He can recognize one of his own kind easily enough, but Chihiro is...different. Chihiro was like him, but...he's not entriely sure how they were like him. Were they a guy just hiding weakness beind a facade of feminity, or like him but in a different way. Either way, he can't go. He can't get into the guy's locker room like they asked. He'd get riddled with bullets before he could even scan his handbook...and he has no interest in stealing one from the dead. He almost had to. He wasn't going to take off his clothes in front of Ishimaru...well, aniki now. He hated being shirtless in front of others. Even if the surgery helped, the pecs he gained from working out were too similar to what he had before. Before they could go in, Monokuma stopped them. Apparently the heat from the sauna would've broken Mondo's student handbook. He made sure to put it in a locker, promised to beat Makoto to a pulp if he touched it, and went in. He gained two things out of that night: a newfound respect and relationship with Kiyotaka Ishimaru and the alibi he would need when the next day Chihiro Fujisaki was found dead in the boy's locker room. 

He cursed when he saw the body strung up like a prop in a cheap horror movie. He wanted to talk to Fujisaki about things. How did they see themself? Did they see themself as a dude? A chick? Neither? Did they have a way to cope when they didn't know or understand? Could they share that with him? Either way, he wouldn't get a chance to now. 

He guarded the body with Sakura. She was pissed, beyond pissed that someone as fragile and kind as Fujisaki was killed. He could only feel remorse. Maybe if he wasn't a coward, he would have stopped this by going to them last night like they asked. Maybe he could have saved them somehow. During the trial, it was brought up how strange it was for Fujisaki to be in the gym at night, and that bastard Togami had the nerve to point out that the only person Fujisaki would ask to come to the gym at night was him. After all, Fujisaki was determined to become stronger, and they were against becoming stronger with Sakura. The only other option was...him. 

Everyone stared at him. "Kyoudai?" He looked around. He saw fear in their eyes. It made him sick for a moment before he sighed. 

"Yeah...Yeah, Fujisaki asked me ta meet 'em last night." 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Togami broke the silence. "Well, I suppose that wraps this case up." 

What? What?! "Bullshit! Never said I showed up!" 

"You are the only one of us who had any reason to go to the locker room, and you admitted that Fujisaki asked you to meet up with her," somehow hearing Togami give them a gender pissed him off more than being accused. "I don't know how you found out about Genocide Syo's way of positioning the body or-" 

"Fuck off! I can' even get in the guy's locker room!" 

That threw them all off, even Ishimaru. He only sighed and opened up his student handbook. Sure enough it came up: gender-female.

"'d fuckin' kill that goddamn bear fer doin' this, but there ya go. Happy?" 

"No way! You're a girl O-" 

"Shut the fuck up!" He was pissed off. He didn't want anyone other than Daiya knowing this, and he had to tell all of them just to get rid of the target on his back. "Shut up! I ain't a chick, got that! Worked too damn hard and been through too damn much ta still be called that! I'm a goddamn man!"

Everyone seemed shocked for a moment. The silence made him uncomfortable. "Of course, a little detail like that wouldn't make anyone think less of you, kyoudai." 

"Aniki..." He couldn't believe it. Kiyotaka was one of the manliest guys he ever met. Most guys were uncomfortable with any kind of emotion. They were constantly trying to prove themselves as men. He wasn't sure whether it was pitiful or hilarious sometimes. Whether it was bullying girls they liked or trying to be stotic as hell, they always did their best to rush into being men. It reminded him of himself, and it pissed him off. Kiyotaka wasn't like that. He was confident in himself. He didn't have to sacrifice anything for his masculinity. He didn't go out of his way to hurt others. He didn't feel insecure about that. He was more of a man than most guys could ever be, even him. "Thanks." 

Togami rolled his eyes and tried to shift the blame onto Toko, but in the end, he was discovered to be the killer. He wanted to shatter the bastard's face, but Monokuma beat him to the punch...literally. He watched as Byakuya Togami got executed. 

That night, he asked Kiyotaka to stay with him in his room. He fell asleep in Kiyotaka's arms and sighed into the prefect's chest. He didn't remember when he realized it, but he was glad someone was there who accepted him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you for your time.


End file.
